metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid talk:Requests for Comment/Repeal Unknown Name System
Agree As nominator. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:32, November 18, 2014 (UTC) *'Agree' - The Unknown Name System has been a nuisance for a while now. Conjectural titles would be a definite improvement. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 01:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) *'Agree' -- Yeah, this system has always been a pain. There are actually quite a few articles that don't follow the UN system and are pretty much accepted since we're never really going to get a name for them. We're humans, not robots, so we recognize and remember descriptive names better than numbers. I say go for it. Finally, Bob will have his name shown to the world! --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:33, November 19, 2014 (UTC) * Neutral - I agree that the UNS is a bit of a pain to work with and needs changing, but I'm not sure if fan names are the way to go about it. After all, a fan name may end up being just as confusing, since anyone new to the series may perceive that as a real name and it later turns out to be nowhere near to it. Also if we allowed fan names to be used, it would potentially make people try to post fanart since its not too big a stretch to imagine an editor going "Oh they allow fan contributions now? Well here's a ton of unofficial art you seem to have missed." To summarise, it needs changing from UNS, but I have my doubts about going down this route, hence the neutral vote. [[User:N1ghtrav3n|''N1ghtrav3n]] {Admin} 09:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::That would be the point of the unobtrusive template, like our POV template on Nintendo. It would be there to notify people that "Hey, this isn't an official name, so don't take it as such." I also highly doubt that seeing unofficial names for articles would incite people to post fanart. It's in a different category and policy of its own. Unofficial names would just show we're trying not to make people look harder for the dead thing in Super Metroid. It probably will be a little weird to get started and figure out what names would be used, but I feel it would be a lot better than assigning numbers to these things. --'Madax the Shadow' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 16:29, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I do not see why this fanart problem would extend to conjecturally-titled articles. Fanart has been added to non-Unknown pages. I have ''never seen it happen on an Unknown page. And if it does, then we remove it and warn the user. This unlikely problem does not mean we should keep this unprofessional system. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC) *'Agree' - I've never really been a fan of the Unknown Name System, and I think I voted against it in the original RfC that proposed it. I'm all for giving articles memorable names, even if those names aren't officially verified. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:10, November 20, 2014 (UTC) *'Yea '- Having a descriptive name beats this vague numbering. — A (t • ) 11:31, November 20, 2014 (UTC)